


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by blissfulrain12



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulrain12/pseuds/blissfulrain12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closest thing Nick Fury has to a home is an nondescript apartment and someone waiting inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



Director Nick Fury likes knowing that there’s a simple place waiting for him. It’s in a small apartment in an undisclosed location that isn’t special at all. It’s just another one bedroom apartment tucked away in a building full of apartments just like it. It’s late when he gets to it with a brief case in one hand and his duster over his arm. A pin number and the turn of a key get him inside.

He wipes his feet on the mat by the door that doesn’t say Welcome just Home. He slips his boots off and leaves them nearby next to a pair of carefully shined dress shoes. It’s an old habit from when he was a kid. ‘You don’t walk the dirt from outside into your home,’ is what his mother taught him. He tries to follow this but there are things he’ll never be clean of so the dirt on the bottom of his shoes will have to do. Walking by the dining room he hangs his duster on a chair. There’s already a suit jacket hanging there and Nick will put them away properly later. The table isn’t going to be in use anytime soon. It’s too formal after years of eating on the run.

Walking into the living room he’s greeted with a broad smile. There are takeout containers and paperwork lying open on the coffee table while the T.V. is playing a Captain America cartoon. The special edition DVD from Phil’s birthday, Nick notices. He knows Phil plays it more than any of the others in his collection. Nick likes to think it’s because he gave it to him. He only thinks because this relationship is the only one in which he lets himself not know.

Phil closes out his paperwork and pats the couch cushion next to him. The gesture isn’t really needed, Nick usually sits there even when Phil doesn’t, but it’s different being invited. It’s Phil saying that he wants Nick there. Just like Nick putting the briefcase down by the side of the coffee table and not the couch is Nick saying Phil’s got his attention for the night.

If it’s at all possible Phil’s smile widens and Nick smiles back. He sinks into the couch and as the space between them disappears so does the tension in his body. Nick pulls Phil in by his tie. Phil wears one just so Nick can. It’s Phil’s way of saying ‘I’m here for you if you need me’. Nick leans them back so Phil is positioned over him. It’s Nick’s way of saying ‘I trust you’. They kiss slow and tender; their way of saying ‘I’m home’.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr but now that I've got an AO3 account I thought I'd share it here too.


End file.
